The Prismatic Emerald
by qqchurch
Summary: Though it may shine in different colors, it will, and always will be, an emerald. My story bin for all the kooky fics I have. Will always feature HP in (almost) any shape or form.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Prisma Illya, the Nasuverse or Nanoha.

–

Welcome! Welcome... to the **Madhouse** _*evil laughter*_

Kidding... maybe.

Anyway, here is my flagship fic for this Ideas Bin of mine. Really, it is. This has been edited for grammar errors by a friend of mine, though for continuity and pacing errors, I'll probably look into that some other time. I'm pretty inexperienced in this sort of thing and the last fic I've really done was a open-ended F/sn one-shot. So, yeah.

To get on topic, though, say hello to **Prisma Emerald**, my rather odd idea that crosses Harry Potter, Prisma Illya (and in extension, the Nasuverse), Nanoha and... pretty much anything that comes into mind.

In fact, here's the rather vague summary of how this goes:

– Harry finds an odd broken pendant in a junk shop in Diagon Alley and buys it. He finds small runes on it and, after a small discussion with Hermione, changes one of his electives from Divination to Ancient Runes. He manages to completely repair it after Fourth Year, during Summer, and activates it... only to get shunted off into the multiverse. And he turned into a girl, too. Well, at least he could still change back into a guy. Once he figured out how to use the device, that is. Magicalgirl!Harry. Multiverse exploration. Crossover galore.

Got it? Yes, it _will _feature girl!Harry. In fact, this is my absolute favorite genre, which is sadly lacking. No slash, though. Okay maybe there will. Femslash, that is.

Actually, no. If there will be any form of romance, it won't be a major factor. Any lemon/lime will be the fade-to-black types and will usually be used for gags. Though I won't be adverse to writing them. It's only because I lack experience in that department to be of any help. _And_ if I actually write any, it'd prolly just for myself... maybe if you ask nicely and I know you.

ANYWAYS, yes, this _is_ fem!Harry, but it's not necessarily the permanent type. As mentioned in my summary, Harry _will_ be able to become a dude again eventually, once he actually manages to figure out his new device.

Now, on a final note, this will not, I REPEAT, this will NOT be the only fic here in this Ideas Bin. It will contain all of my random fics that I have a plot bunny in. I will label them appropriately.

That said, get ready for inconsistent updates, since this I'm starting school again in a few days and might now have enough time to do this (or my other fic). Or I'd be busy trying Skyrim. Whichever eats more time. Dragon Nest, too. And Warframe.

Toodles.

–

**Mahou Shoujo Prisma Emerald**

Part the First: The Pendant That... Really Didn't Change Much Of Anything _(Until It Becomes Plot_ _Relevant)_

–

The first thing that caught Harry's attention when he entered the dingy shop called Ed's Odds and Ends was an odd glint of light from one of the many floor-to-ceiling shelves that littered the store.

It was a pendant, or at least something resembling one judging from how deformed it was. Still, it had his attention, courtesy of what should be a gem nestled within its warped shape. If it _was_ a gem, and he doubted it since it was all but shattered now, with only the metal around it keeping it from spilling out.

It was junk, as was the rest of the shop's merchandise, but... it was junk that had somehow caught his eye.

"Ah, sir. How much is this?"

The man behind the counter started, losing grip on the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands, then turned towards Harry, who was holding up the warped and broken pendant for him to see.

He stared for a few moments, rather shocked at how the boy had managed to sneak up on him, then his eyes caught the infamous scar peeking from behind Harry's fringe.

It was only through experience that only Harry's eye twitched when the man started stammering and spluttering out apologies and the typical spiel when Wizarding folk met the Boy-Who-Lived.

–

A quarter of an hour and three sickles later, Harry was back at his room in the Leaky Cauldron, poring over the warped pendant that he had bought.

He had asked the shopkeeper to check if it had any magic, wary as he was after the incident with Tom Riddle's Diary and how the rather innocuous looking accessory had caught his attention so completely after just stepping into the shop, and he had been told that it was completely magically inert, which, he assumed, meant that it had no magic in it whatsoever.

Now that he was alone and in relative privacy, he took a closer look at the trinket, after cleaning it from the dust and dirt that had clung on it for Merlin knows how long.

The first odd thing that he noticed was the chain. It was flawless. Whilst the pendant itself was battered and dented, the gold chain shone lightly under the magical lights in the room. It had no scratches, no marks, no dents. As was the connector to the pendant. The pendant itself though...

It was a mess, there was no other way to describe it. The metal casing, which rather vaguely looked like a heart, was badly dented and warped. Scratches and gouges messed up the rather intricate wing design that it bore, and what should have been a smooth tapering to a fine point was brutally smashed inwards, flattening the bottom of the pendant.

The gem inside was no better, only being kept whole by being locked within the distorted casing. It looked like it was a diamond, but whatever pieces that weren't riddled with cracks made him doubt that it was one.

Harry scowled as he let the trinket hang in front of him. It looked like it would have been nice if it was whole and undamaged; but, as it was now, it was junk. And he still didn't know what came over him to buy it.

He stared, and stared, and stared, until he noticed something on the pendant.

Symbols, glyphs and what he swore looked like squiggles, all of them almost invisible, covered the dented casing. What they were, he didn't know. But there were so many, and so tiny- Wait. Runes. That was what they were called. But he knew next to nothing about about them, other than the fact that Hermione was going to take it this year for one of her electives.

Maybe he should ask her about it?

–

"I'm going to take Runes."

Hermione started at Harry's sudden declaration. "Really?" she said, her voice tinged with a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Well, that was a pretty good pitch you just did. I'm hooked." the black haired teen admitted with a small smile. "And, honestly, it sounds loads more useful than seeing the future. Sorry, mate."

The last part was addressed to Ron, who just shrugged and took another bite off the chocolate frog he was eating.

"Your loss. Divination is pretty much an easy O."

Harry could only chuckle as the offhand comment set off the resident bookworm. He tuned out his bickering friends as he stared out at the dark land that was idly passing by, his hand finding the pendant that he had bought hanging from his neck. He hoped that there would be more moments like these, just acting like a schoolkid with friends, having fun and learning new things. Though with the threat of Sirus Black looming over the horizon, he hoped that these moments would never be lost and-

Why was the train slowing down?

–

"_Not Harry! Please... Not Harry!"_

–

_'Ancient Languages...'_ Harry Potter thought disappointedly as he lay on his bed, _'And nothing practical until OWL-year, too. Bloody hell.'_

He fished out the pendant that started it all and glared at it.

"How the hell am I going to figure you out?" he questioned the trinket, its damaged form and mass of near-invisible runes seemingly mocking him.

"Oh, bugger it." he blurted out in frustration and slipped out of his bed as quietly as possible, taking care not to wake his dormmates, and retrieved his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

Time to visit the Library.

–

Unfortunately, Harry didn't find anything on Runes in the Library that wasn't over his head. He did, however, manage to find a few spells that let him return the pendant's casing as well as the gem within close to their original shapes, though that took him the better part of the year to accomplish. Quidditch and learning how to defend oneself from soul-eating demons ate a lot of his time.

Speaking about Dementors, Sirius Black was innocent! And he was also his godfather! Too bad any chances of living with the closest connection to his family was dashed because Snape was a git.

–

"Harry Potter!"

Silence.

Said teen twitched in his seat. He fought the urge to groan at the loss of time to study Runes for his pendant, but he suppressed it brutally. One year. It was just one year he asked. Just. One. Ye-

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry stood up, and stiffly walked to the rather furious looking Headmaster. He paused, and looked back at his friends.

Ron's face was as red as his hair. Not a good sign. Hermione just looked resigned. She met his eyes and her lips turned up into a sad smile.

"Go." she mouthed. And he did.

–

"Wands out, y'reckon?"

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_**Avada Kedavra!**_"

–

It was July 31st, a little bit more than a month after the Third Task. After Voldemort was resurrected. After Cedric died.

It was a month of tireless work. To fix the odd pendant he'd bought long ago. A month of nothing but research and testing on runes upon runes upon runes.

And he was done.

Harry stared at the fully restored pendant. It had a pair of golden wings, its feathers detailed and stylized, that met at their tips, forming a heart shape and cupping the shining clear gem inside. The runes, painstakingly repaired, were almost invisible unless the light hit the casing's surface at just the right angle.

He was done... now what?

"Activate."

The word came out of his mouth before he even realized it, then a stinging pain emanated from his hand.

The teen grunted reflexively, but he kept his grip on the trinket, which now felt like it was draining something from him. Of what, he didn't know exactly, but with how the previously clear gem was now turning bright red, he thought it might be his blood.

Before he could berate himself for getting involved with yet _another_ thing that forcefully took his blood, the red in the gem abruptly turned bright green.

[ Kaleidostick Emerald, activated. ]

The monotonic female voice that drifted into Harry's mind struck him dumb. Off all the things that he expected to happen, this was pretty much not even on the list.

[ Executing systems check. ]

[ Power Source, online. ]

[ Processors, online. ]

[ Capacitors, online. ]

Harry sat still as the talking pendant listed one 'system' after another. He didn't move for what felt like hours until he felt a warm pulse in his hand.

[ All systems, online. ]

[ Kaleidostick Emerald, ready. ]

[ Please state your name for identification. ]

He eyed the trinket warily, but answered, "Harry James Potter."

[ Acknowledged. Hello, Harry Potter. ]

The pendant warmed once more. Harry was slightly unnerved at what was happening, but he was still curious.

"Okay," he started, "I didn't think that this would happen, but I guess I could ask you a few questions that have been in my mind since I've bought you. What are you?"

[ I am Kaleidostick Emerald. ] the pendant replied with the same bland tone that it had, [ I am a magical device built to augment my user and access the Kaleidoscope. ]

As much as Harry wanted to ask about the Kaleidoscope, he felt that it was a loaded question, so he went for the easier one first.

[ The user will gain access to my stored prana reserves and will gain an increase to resistance against all forms of damage. Battle capabilities will be increased, too. ]

It sounded decent enough to the teen, thus he asked how to turn the feature on, to which was the simple reply of "Command me".

And so, several minutes later, found himself standing in the middle of his small room, all of his things moved haphazardly to the side to give him enough space in case anything happened.

"Okay, just command you, right?" he said, holding the pendant in his right hand, "Well, I hope this works!"

Harry thrusted his hand up, and, with as much confidence as he could, firmly exclaimed, "Emerald, power up!"

…

…

He twitched and felt quite silly at what he just did. In fact, why did he do it anyway? Wasn't he supposed to question the suddenly sentient, or close to it, pendant about that 'Kaleidoscope'?

[ Uplink error. ] the device suddenly stated. [ Incompatibility detected. ]

"What's wron-"

[ Access Detected. Recall Protocols, engaged. ]

A circle of light appeared under Harry, stopping all his motion as the pendant started pulsing quickly.

[ 1 meter radius, Prism Tunnel Formation. ]

The light intensified, but he couldn't do anything as it almost blinded him.

[ Opening Path to the Other World. ]

There was a sensation of falling, then everything went black.

–

–

Explosions were pretty much commonplace in The Clock Tower. In fact, when a day passed that no one heard or felt the screw-up of one of their fellow magi, it usually meant that something _worse_ had happened than some unlucky chap misplacing their runes in their Mystery.

But this one was different. Not only did this explosion occur right in the middle of the building's Entrance Hall, it absolutely _stank_ of the Second Magic.

Naturally, the resident expert was put on call.

And thus, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg stood at the edge of the smoking, 5-meter crater that was the result of today's explosion. One that had _not_ stopped emitting smoke since it had appeared half an hour ago.

Zelretch's finger twitched, and the smoke cleared instantly. The Wizard Marshall peered into the rather deep hole, and found a figure lying haphazardly at the bottom, along with a familiar presence.

A tendril of prana was sent downwards and connected with the presence, which was held in the figure's right hand. The effects were almost immediate.

[ Hello, Master Zelretch. ]

Zelretch laughed. A loud, booming laugh that resounded in the Hall.

No one except him and the figure down the hole was left after he was done.

"Oh, this is _interesting._ Very interesting indeed."

–

To Be Continued.

–


End file.
